La fiesta de fantasmas de Nick Casi Decapitado
by MariSeverus
Summary: Como siempre, Harry recibe una invitación para la fiesta de halloween privada de fantasmas y decide llevar a Hermione, quien no puede aún superar la muerte de Severus Snape.


Bueno, pequeño one shot pre Halloween. A mí me encantan las pelis de horror y casualmente, y sin darnos cuenta siquiera, el aniversario de mi novio y mío, es éste 15 y no puede ser más genial. En fin, dejo de contar mi emoción por las fechas y los dejo con la lectura.

En verdad tengo dos ideas para Halloween, pero la otra se las dejo para el día de Halloween y de regalo de aniversario.

Título: La fiesta de fantasmas de Nick Casi Decapitado.

Pairing: Snamione.

Summary: Harry recibe una invitación para la fiesta de Halloween de Nick Casi Decapitado y ésta vez, decide llevar a Hermione.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Los personajes pertenecen a la pluma de JK Rowling y a la saga de Harry Potter. No intento obtener alguna retribución monetaria por mi trabajo, solo escribo por diversión.

Inspirado en una canción de Lana del Rey *la única de ella que me gusta* creo que se llama Sweet of Cool, no sé... corríjanme si me equivoco. También en You look so fine de Garbage y en Something about us de Daft Punk.

~ Fiesta de fantasmas.

\- Todavía no ha podido superarlo pero realmente no podría culparla. Si yo perdiera a Ginny, no sabría qué hacer. - admitió Harry, mirando a través de la grisácea y transparente figura de Nick Casi Decapitado. - Es por eso que me preguntaba... si podía invitarla a la fiesta de halloween de los fantasmas. Sé que dirá que no a la fiesta que siempre organizaba Albus Dumbledore, pero como ésta es una reunión más privada y nadie le preguntará cómo se siente tras su muerte.

Nick Casi Decapitado pareció reflexionar el asunto. Oh sí, él sabía de tristezas y remordimientos que no te permitieran vivir y hasta penar eternamente. Bueno, en su caso, no tenía elección. Sonrió y Harry sonrió con él, de inmediato. ¿Eso significaba un sí?

\- ¡Por supuesto, puedes traer a tu amiga Granger! Además, entre tú y yo... - dijo inclinándose como para que sólo Harry pudiera escucharlo. El aire frío que Nick despedía, no tardó en erizar los vellos de su nuca y brazos. - quizá encuentre algo dentro de la fiesta, que alivie su pesar.

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Nick se esfumaba a través de una de las paredes a su lado y silbando una canción que jamás había escuchado. Seguramente se trataba de una tontería de fantasmas y encogiéndose de hombros, decidió darle las buenas nuevas a su mejor amiga de infancia.

Llamó suavemente a su despacho y al escuchar un suave _"pase",_ la encontró de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía, desde aquel terrible día para ella. Bajo una enorme pila de ensayos y libros, tratando de aliviar su pena y pensar en cualquier cosa menos en aquel hombre que tanto había amado y que la guerra le había arrebatado.

\- Hermione, ¿estás muy ocupada? - esa era una pregunta estúpida, pero servía para tantear el ambiente y el humor de su amiga. Cansinamente, ella alzó la cabeza de los ensayos que corregía. _Sí, estaba ocupada. Y también deprimida._ \- mañana es halloween y te traía una invitación muy exclusiva.

\- Lo lamento, Harry, pero mañana voy a estar muy ocupada. - se adelantó, poniéndose en pie y tomando un par de libros para colocarlos en un pequeño librero tras su escritorio. - además que creo que no estoy lista para las fiestas, no todavía.

\- ¿Y si no... cuándo? - insistió Harry en voz baja. - Y no se trata de una de las fiestas en honor a Albus. Esta es la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado y es exclusiva. Te aseguro que ahí no habrá nadie que te pregunte, qué tal llevas tu luto.

Ante aquellas palabras, Hermione pareció molestarse y Harry esperó que no se le hubiese pasado la mano. Por un momento llegó a pensar que quizá su mejor amiga y ahora profesora de pociones en la escuela, le gritaría para que se fuera. Sin embargo respiró pesadamente y volvió a bajar la vista, en dirección de los ensayos que corregía.

\- Lo que necesitaba, estar rodeada de muertos. - murmuró en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry pudiera entenderlo.

\- Te aseguro que nos divertiremos. Ya sabes cómo es Nick, siempre es un bromista. Además de que lo necesitas, descansar de tanto trabajar. Te prometo que sólo será por un par de horas y si quieres marcharte, yo no te detendré.

Alzó la vista en dirección del esperanzado muchacho que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa y quien seguramente no dejaría de insistir, sino hasta que dijera que sí. ¿Qué daño podía hacer a su memoria si se divertía un poco? Estaba segura de que si Severus Snape pudiera opinar, simplemente diría que debía continuar con su vida. Aunque diría que no y de inmediato, acerca de esa susodicha fiesta.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta y Harry arqueó una ceja sin entender.

\- De acuerdo, iré. Pero sólo por unas horas y luego vendré a terminar mi trabajo.

\- ¡Perfecto! - dijo el muchacho y de camino a la salida. Antes de irse, recordó lo que Nick había dicho y se dio la vuelta para añadir. - por cierto, Nick dijo que quizá encontrarías en la fiesta, algo que te haría muy feliz. No supe a qué se refería, pero supongo que lo sabremos cuando estemos allí.

Hermione se encogió de hombros como Harry había hecho al escucharlo de Nick y simplemente tomó los ensayos que calificaba, para ponerlos en un par de pilas ordenadas. ¿Qué clase de ropa se ponía una mujer, para una fiesta de fantasmas? Despegó los labios y comenzó a caminar con la intención de interrogar a Harry, pero se detuvo de inmediato y cerró la boca, diciéndose que seguramente él, tampoco lo sabía.

La noche siguiente, se miraba en el espejo de su despacho y con un vestido azul pastel que dejaba sus hombros, brazos y su espalda, descubiertos. Tenía un corte bajo y por un momento dudó de querer enseñar tanto y a un montón de fantasmas. Qué era lo peor que podía pasar, ¿ser poseída por alguna fantasma envidiosa, mientras los hombres muertos la miraran de más? Rió en la comodidad de su despacho y negó con la cabeza, mientras se colocaba un par de aretes con pequeños diamantes y una gargantilla con una piedra del mismo color que su vestido. Estaba segura que de Severus estar vivo, no la habría dejado ni salir y la habría arrojado a la cama, para hacerle el amor durante toda la noche.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que Harry tenía razón, necesitaba divertirse y olvidarse de su dolor por un momento. Terminaba de calzarse los zapatos, cuando escuchó un débil golpeteo en su puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con Harry y en un traje de gala. No tardó en sonreírle y sorprenderse con su vestido.

\- Creí que era el único tonto que se presentaba a una fiesta de fantasmas, con traje de gala. Te ves hermosa, Hermione.

\- Te lo agradezco. Y será mejor que nos vayamos pronto, antes de que me arrepienta.

\- De acuerdo. Mejor que salgamos de éste congelador que llamas despacho. No sé por qué insistes en vivir aquí, cuando Minerva te ofreció otro despacho y varios pisos más arriba.

\- Ya sabes muy bien los motivos y además, el aula de pociones está aquí mismo. - dijo, mientras caminaban y evitaban a las parejas quienes se dirigían a la fiesta de halloween en honor a Dumbledore. Nadie sería capaz de sospechar alguna cosa. - también... aquí solía vivir él.

Harry decidió no insistir y en cuanto se encontraron en uno de los calabozos, llamó suavemente a la puerta y Hermione arqueó una de sus cejas. Harry se atrevía a cuestionar su modo de vida, pero asistía a una fiesta dentro de un calabozo.

\- No fue idea mía. - dijo, ante el rostro sarcástico de Hermione a su lado. - ya sabes cómo son los fantasmas. Pero al menos ellos viven en calabozos puesto que no tienen otra opción.

\- Qué inteligente, Harry. - contestó Hermione en reproche, mientras esperaban. Antes de que Harry pudiera defenderse, la cabeza de Nick se asomó a través de la puerta y ambos pegaron un brinco del susto. - ¡Por dios, señor Nicholas!

\- ¡Bienvenidos sean a la fiesta! ¡Pasen! - exclamó el fantasma y Harry empujó la puerta suavemente.

Al entrar, Hermione se preguntó por la persona que hubiera decorado el lugar. Tenía que haber sido algún fantasma, puesto que no se imaginaba a Filch en ello. Colgando cintas alusivas, ni lámparas de calaveras o calabazas con velas en su interior. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no había aperitivos o alguna bebida. Por supuesto, los fantasmas no comían y esa iba a ser una fiesta corta para ellos. Al menos hasta que tuvieran apetito o sed.

\- Me gusta tu peinado. - escuchó de una fantasma que había visto cruzando los pasillos, pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

\- Hermione, ella es la dama gris. El espíritu de Ravenclaw.

\- Es un placer conocerla, supongo. - dijo y a continuación agregó. - pues te lo agradezco, aunque no hice mucho en verdad. Sólo lo cepillé un poco y lo amarré en una cola de caballo. No estaba segura de cómo vestirme para una fiesta como esta.

\- Pues para no saber cómo. - dijo la dama gris, sacudiendo su largo cabello y con cierta antipatía. - yo creo que te esforzaste demasiado.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle, Nick Casi Decapitado había comenzado a negar con la cabeza y a sonreír.

\- Ella luce perfecta. - respondió y también dijo. - además, es el atuendo perfecto para un día tan especial como éste.

\- ¿Lo es? - preguntó Hermione. - ¿Por su muerte?

\- No, no. Hoy recibiremos a un nuevo fantasma. - se dio la vuelta para flotar hacia el resto de sus compañeros y detenerse en medio de la celebración. El fraile gordo sacudía sus fantasmales tarros de bebida y reía muy feliz. - creo que ya es momento de que le demos la bienvenida. Éste es un momento memorable y querido Harry, querida Hermione, serán los únicos mortales capaces de verlo con sus propios ojos.

El resto de los fantasmas se apartó y en cuanto una especie de figura, comenzó a materializarse en el centro del calabozo. Lentamente y con un especial brillo que ni Harry ni Hermione, habían visto jamás.

\- Me pregunto si se tratará de Dumbledore. - preguntó Hermione y Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- Nick dijo que sólo aquellos quienes le temen a la muerte, se convierten en fantasmas.

La forma terminó de materializarse en medio del calabozo y los fantasmas presentes no tardaron en saludar, en dar calurosas palabras de recibimiento. Uno a uno comenzaron a apartarse y el perfil se volvió cada vez más evidente.

Aquel largo cabello y aquellas largas túnicas fantasmales. Su también larga nariz y una expresión de enfado entre cejas, mientras casi que un sin fin de lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione Granger.

\- Pero pensé que no le temías a la muerte, que eso era lo que querías al final.

 _\- No le temo a la muerte. A la única cosa a la que le tenía miedo, era a morir y dejarte sola. A que sufrieras tras mi ausencia, por eso estoy aquí._

Había más de una razón para volverse fantasma.


End file.
